Facebook ala Naruto
by Melodi Mika
Summary: Ayo, kita intip Facebook dari tokoh-tokoh anime Naruto. Cekidot !  .
1. Chapter 1

DUNG DUNG TEK! DUNG DUNG TEK! Fic keempat datang~!^^

Happy reading, guys! :D

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**-_senpai_

Warning : **OOC, Typo, dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook ala Naruto**

by **Kirei Mikareishi Furiyumei**

**

* * *

**

Kabar Berita

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Modem sialan!

**4 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **dan **Naruto Tidak Baka **menyukai ini

**Itachi Sayang Otouto **Ada apa wahai saudaraku, Hanabi?

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Lola amatan dah, paman. Makasih likenya, kak Naruto

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Sama-sama :)

**Itachi Sayang Otouto **Hei, Naruto. Lu juga lola internetnya?

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Yoyoii T.T

* * *

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Aaaaarrrrgghh...! Lolanya minta ampun dah~! :

**10 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **menyukai ini

**Konohamaru Konohagakure **Lola apaan sih? *gaptek*

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Loading Lama

**Konohamaru Konohagakure **Apanya?

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Modemnya

**Konohamaru Konohagakure **Online dimana sih?

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Warnet

**Konohamaru Konohagakure **Warnet mana?

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Samping warungnya mang Ncep

**Konohamaru Konohagakure **Bengkel dong?

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Samping kanannya, bukan kirinya. Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi lu nanya mulu deh!

**Konohamaru Konohagakure **Hanya iseng, hahaha...

* * *

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Kau cantik hari ini~! :D

**15 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Ino Cewek Narsis **Makasih ^^

**Itachi Sayang Otouto **Makasih, Naruto. Kau baik sekali~

**Konohamaru Konohagakure **Ciee, buat siapa tuh? Hahaha...

**Moegi Moe Moe **Ahem.. Ahem..

**Lee si Alis Tebal **Prikitiew~!

**Konan Suka Pein **Makasih ya :3

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Kok orang yang dipujinya kagak ada ya?

**Itachi Sayang Otouto **Hei, otouto. Kukira kau mau bilang "makasih.", hahaha... *lol*

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **UAPAAAAAAH! Emang gua apaan!

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Hoi, semuanya. Status gua bukan buat kalian, wkwkwk *lol*. Ada deh, Konohamaru :D. Dia lagi ada pelajaran tambahan di kampusnya, Sas. Konan? Mengapa kau mengomentari statusku? Ntar ketauan Pein bisa gaswat!

**Konan Suka Pein **Biar saja,orang macam seperti dia tidak perlu digaswat-gaswatkan!

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Dia juga lagi ada pelajaran tambahan..

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Kita senasib, Sas.. T.T

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Iya.. T.T

**Naruto Tidak Baka ***Berpelukan ala Lee&guru Gai*

**Lee si Alis Tebal **Romantis sekali, hiks..

**Konan Suka Pein **Tidak kusangka, Sasuke itu... *pasang wajah datar*

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Gua bukan yaoi!

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Gyaaaa! Gua juga bukan yaoi!

**Sakura Tidak Jidat Lebar **Ternyata Sasuke...

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Naruto, kau...

**Naruto Tidak Baka **B..bukan begitu, Hinata...

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Kau salah paham, Sakura...

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Betul kata Sasuke!

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Denger ya Sakura dan Hinata, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Kita hanya melawak doang..

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Betul kata Sasuke!

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Heh, Naruto. Jangan betul-betul aja, bantuin gue napa!

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Kita itu hanya melawak doang kok..

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Bukan bantuin itu namanya. PA lu, Nar!

**Sakura Tidak Jidat Lebar **Oke, gue terima alesan lo!

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Setuju dengan Sakura

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Thanks yo

**Sakura Tidak Jidat Lebar **Iyo

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Legowo

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Kok legowo?

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Habisnya Sasuke dan Sakura ngobrol akhir hurufnya o, yasudah aku bilang legowo

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **=.='

* * *

**Pein Manusia Perching **SUSIS~!

**24 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Wah, abang Pein takut sama tante Konan ya?

**Konan Cinta Kesenian **Sejak kapan gua kawin sama si manusia perching! Lagian gua juga bukan tante-tante, Tobi!

**Pein Manusia Perching **Aduh, Konan sayang. Jangan galak-galak sama Tobi

**Kona Cinta Kesenian **Tumben lo belain Tobi, ada apa denganmu?

**Deidara Bukan Cewek **Ada apa karokoe?

**Sasori Suka Barbie **Teu aya nanaon

**Itachi Sayang Otouto **Wah, kayaknya seru nih Sunda vs Jawa. Nonton ah~ *duduk di atas pohon sambil makan popcorn*

**Hidan Lelaki Sholeh **TET TET TET *mencet bel*, jawabannya Suami Sieun Istri dari Entis Sutisna

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **100 buat abang Hidang! :D

**Hidan Lelaki Sholeh **Mana hadiahnya? Jawabanku kan betul

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Nih, Tobi kasih lollipop

**Hidan Lelaki Sholeh **Kopeah ah!

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Tobi nggak PA, abang Hidan! Tobi anak baik..

**Hidan Lelaki Sholeh **Siapa yang bilang Tobi PA?

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Abang Hidan

**Hidan Lelaki Sholeh **Kapan bilangnya?

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Tadi, kata abang "Ko Pe Ah!"

**Hidan Lelaki Sholeh **Jiaaah, lu bego ya. Maksudnya tuh gua maunya kopeah, yang untuk sholat ntu..

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Oh ntu..

**Hidan Lelaki Sholeh **Hadiahnya itu ya?

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Tobi nggak bisa hadiahin itu

**Hidan Lelaki Sholeh **Kenapa?

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Kagak punya uang

**Hidan Lelaki Sholeh **Ngebon dulu aja ke Kakuzu

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Okelah kalau begitu

**Kakuzu Cinta Uang **Kagak boleh!

**Hidan Lelaki Sholeh **o.o

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **,

**Pein Manusia Perching **o.O"

**Deidara Bukan Cewek **'_'

**Itachi Sayang Otouto **=.="

**Konan Cinta Kesenian **Sarap lu pada!

* * *

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Gua jomblo sejati :')

**30 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Sabar ya, nak

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Iya, pak..

**Lee si Alis Tebal **Anak-anak, sekarang saatnya pelajaran bahasa Sunda

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Nepangkeun, nami abdi Uchiha Sasuke. Hatur nuhun :)

**Chouji Tidak Gemuk **Sawangsulna :)

**Ino Cewek Narsis **Loh?

**Sakura Tidak Jidat Lebar **Kenapa..

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Jadi..

**Tenten Cepol Dua **Begini?

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Duka atuh..

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Urang mah mimiluan weh..

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Abdi ge kitu da..

**Lee si Alis Tebal **Hahaha...

**Neji Mata Berpupil **Gelo!

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Saha nu gelo?

**Neji Mata Berpupil **Maneh!

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Yes, urang gelo. Hahaha...

**Tenten Cepol Dua **Kiba obatnya habis ya?

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Ckckck.. *geleng-geleng kepala*

* * *

**Sakura Tidak Jidat Lebar **Ternyata aku suka kamu :)

**35 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Pein Manusia Perching **Yang bener? Makasih ya..

**Sakura Tidak Jidat Lebar **Bukan ke elu, be'on!

**Konan Cinta Kesenian **Hmm!

**Pein Manusia Perching **Eh, ada Konan sayang..

**Konan Cinta Kesenian **Gak usah pake sayang!

**Pein Manusia Perching **Kok marah sih, sayang?

**Kakuzu Cinta Uang **Berisik lu pada, gua lagi tidur tau!

**Sakura Tidak Jidat Lebar **Kayak Shikamaru aja lu, Kakuzu

**Kakuzu Cinta Uang **Biarin! *kembali tidur*

**Sakura Tidak Jidat Lebar ***sweatdrop*

* * *

**Shikamaru si Mendokusei **Hoream euy~

**37 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Sami atuh jeung urang

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Urang oge kitu

**Pein Manusia Perching **Kenapa pake bahasa Sunda gitu? *bingung*

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Disuruh guru, nyaho teu?

**Pein Manusia Perching **Teu nyaho urang mah

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Lu sih waktu ada pelajaran bahasa Sunda kagak masuk sekolah

**Pein Manusia Perching **Kan sakit

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Gua kasih tau ya, sekarang sekolah kita itu sedang memakai sistem [?] bahasa Sunda. Jadi, dimana pun lo berada, lo harus pake bahasa Sunda

**Pein Manusia Perching **Oke deh

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Oh ya, kasih tau temen-temen lo juga

**Pein Manusia Perching **Iya

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Pacar lo juga kasih tau

**Pein Manusia Perching ***pasang wajah datar*

* * *

**Sakura Tidak Jidat Lebar **berpacaran dengan **Naruto Tidak Baka**

**45 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **dan **Sasuke Suka Tomat **menyukai ini

**Lee si Alis Tebal **Naruto dan Sakura, selamat ya! :D

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Selamat untuk kalian :D

**Tenten Cepol Dua **Cieeeee, hahaha :D

**Shino Pecinta Serangga ***pake kacamata*

**Tenten Cepol Dua **Kenapa lo, Shino?

**Shino Pecinta Serangga **Silau~!

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Dari dulu kan lo emang udah pake kacamata =.="

**Shino Pecinta Serangga **Oh iya ya.. *wajah tampang dosa*

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Akhirnya ada juga orang yang lebih bego dari gua

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

**Kakashi : **Happy birthday to Kirei Mikareishi Furiyumei yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 20 januari :D

**All : **Otanjoobi omedettou, Kirei-chan :D

**Kirei : **Arigatoo gozaimasu, chingu~! :D

**Kiba : **Ulang tahun yang ke berapa nih?

**Kirei : **Nanti aku kasih tau dibelakang panggung ya, hehehe...

**Naruto : **Nama kamu sebenernya siapa sih? Waktu itu Nata, terus Kirei, terus Kimiyu, eh sekarang Kirei lagi =.="

**Kirei : **Nama panggilan aku tuh banyak. Bisa Kirei, Kimiyu, Mika, Yumei, Rei, Fur- *dibekep karena masih banyak*

**All : **Oh.. *ber -oh- ria*

**Kirei : **Ya begitulah ceritanya.. Review yak! Klik tulisan **Review This Story**, yang warna biru itu looooh :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf ya, chapter 1 dikit. Maaf banget *nunduk-nunduk*. Hmm.. Aku translate deh yang bahasa Sunda di chapter 1 ke bahasa Indonesia.**

**TRANSLATE TO INDONESIA : **

~ _Nepangkeun, nami abdi _Uchiha Sasuke_. Hatur nuhun_ : Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Terima kasih

~ _Sawangsulna_ : Sama-sama

~ _Duka atuh_ : Tidak tau

~ _Urang mah mimiluan weh _: Aku ikut-ikutan saja

~ _Abdi ge kitu da_ : Aku juga gitu

~ _Saha nu gelo? _: Siapa yang gila?

~ _Maneh! _: Kamu!

~ _Hoream euy _: Bosan

~ _Sami atuh jeung urang _: Sama kayak aku

~ _Abdi oge kitu _: Aku juga gitu

~ _Nyaho teu? _: Tau tidak?

~ Karokoe : Denganmu (bahasa Jawa).

_Urang _atau _abdi _itu artinya aku. _Abdi _bahasa Sunda lemes, sedangkan _urang _bahasa Sunda agak kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini dia chapter 2 sudah datang, semoga kalian suka ^^  
Maafkanlah jika ada bahasa kasar +.+**

**Jangan lupa, setelah baca lalu review #ditendang**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_**-senpai**_

**Warning : OOC, typo[s], dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook ala Naruto**

by **Kirei Mikareishi Furiyumei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabar Berita

**Naruto Tidak Baka** Senangnya hatiku :D

**5 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Naruto Tidak Baka**, **Sakura Bukan si Jidat Lebar**, **Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **dan **Sasuke Suka Tomat **menyukai ini

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Sama :)

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **^^

**Sakura Bukan si Jidat Lebar **:D

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Aheeeem, yang udah jadian XD

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Yoi, mamen XD

**Sakura Bukan si Jidat Lebar **Hinata juga :D

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **^.^

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Kenapa Hinata?

**Sakura Bukan si Jidat Lebar **Hinata kan jadian juga

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Sama siapa?

**Sakura Bukan si Jidat Lebar **Sasuke

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Loh kok aku gak tau ya? *garuk-garuk kepala*

**Sakura Bukan si Jidat Lebar **Yaiyalah, kan status perubahannya dihapus sama mereka

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Iya bener. Maaf ya Hinata dan Sasuke, aku gak tau

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Gak apa-apa, Kiba ^^

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Semoga kalian langgeng :D

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Amin. Makasih (kata aku, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto) ^^

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Iya. Kok nyebutin nama mereka?

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Mereka udah offline

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Iya gitu?

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Liat aja di chat, Kiba..

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Oh iya ya. Maaf maaf, hehehe..

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Gak apa-apa, hihi..

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Kiba.. Kiba.. *geleng-geleng kepala*

* * *

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy -****Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Kakak..

**12 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

* * *

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Hn..

**13 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Kenapa?

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Gak apa-apa

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Bah! =.='

* * *

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Apa, sayang?

**16 detik yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Antar Dinding**

* * *

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Lagi apa?

**18 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Antar Dinding**

* * *

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **LALALA, TOBI SAYANG SEKALI LOLLIPOP

**19 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Deidara Bukan Cewek **WAAA, ADA GEMPA!

**Pein Manusia Perching **Waduh, semua kaca retak!

**Kakuzu Cinta Uang **BERISIK, WOY!

**Konan Cinta Kesenian ***lemparin bajaj ke semua*

* * *

**Sasuke Suka Tomat Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Hinata~

**23 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Antar Dinding**

* * *

**Chouji Tidak Gemuk **Uh, lapar sekali T_T

**25 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Jangan makan mulu!

**Chouji Tidak Gemuk **Biarin!

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Dikasih tau juga!

**Chouji Tidak Gemuk **Emang siapa yang bilang makan? Gua kan bilang lapar

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Oh iya ya. Maaf maaf, hehe

**Chouji Tidak Gemuk **Haha hehe haha hehe :

* * *

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok Sasuke Suka Tomat **Apa? :)

**28 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Antar Dinding**

* * *

**Sasuke Suka Tomat Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Malam ini ada acara?

**30 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Antar Dinding**

* * *

**Pein Manusia Perching **Wowo aku hanya ingin kau tau besarnya cintaku, tingginya khayalku bersamamu

**33 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Digoyang asik, digoyang asik

**Pein Manusia Perching **Heh! Ini lagu mellow tau! Emangnya kau pikir dangdut!

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Iya, hehe. Pecinta dangdut gitu loh. Yeah!

* * *

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok Sasuke Suka Tomat **Ngga. Emang kenapa?

**37 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Antar Dinding**

* * *

**Sasuke Suka Tomat Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Jalan yuk! ;)

**39 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Antar Dinding**

* * *

**Shino Pecinta Serangga **Seranggaku mati T_T

**40 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Ino Cewek Narsis **Mati kenapa?

**Shino Pecinta Serangga **Dikentutin Akamaru, hiks hiks srot! T_T

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Ada apa dengan dirimu, Shino? Kenapa kau tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak seperti itu?

**Shino Pecinta Serangga **Nangis! Lagipula itu salahmu!

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Maafin Akamaru ya, Shino. Habisnya Akamaru ga bisa nahan lagi

**Shino Pecinta Serangga **Huhuhu *nangis tak karuan*

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Cup cup cup. Jangan nangis ya

**Shino Pecinta Serangga ***deathglare*

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati ***nelen ludah* tatapan ini... *merinding*

**Shino Pecinta Serangga **Gua sumpahin lo jomblo SELAMANYAAAA!

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **AAAAPPAAAAA? TIIIIDDAAAAAAAAKK

**Ino Cewek Narsis **Ckckck.. =,="

* * *

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok Sasuke Suka Tomat **Boleh :)

**46 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Antar Dinding**

* * *

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Huh! Pantes balesnya lama, lagi antar dinding sama kak Sasuke. Aku dikacangin, readers :'(

**48 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari . Antar Dinding**

* * *

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Eh? Maaf ya, sayang

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Huh!

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Maafin kakak ya, Hanabi

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **...

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **?

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **!

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **K-k-ka-kak min-min-minta ma-a-a-af y-ya, Hanab-b-bi **

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ya, k-k-k-k-kakak Sas-s-suke *ngikutin*, hehe

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Ma-makas-sih y-y-ya

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **I-iya. Aduh, capek ngetiknya nih

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Hahaha, olahraga ngetik

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Hmm..

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Ada yang kesinggung tuh

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Siapa?

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Itu tuh, haha

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Ga kesinggung asal Hanabi ga marah lagi sama kakak dan kak Sasuke, ok!

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Iya iya, aku maafin

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **^^

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Hinata, jadi kan ntar malam?

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **I-iya ^/^

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Ada apaan sih? Ada apaan sih?

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Ng-ngga ada apa kok

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Main rahasia-rahasian :(

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Nanti malam kakak datang ke rumah Hanabi :)

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Oh itu toh.. Hihi

**Hanabi Bukan Rambut Mangkok **^/^

* * *

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Tobi adalah anak yang baik. Selalu riang serta gembira. Karena Tobi suka menolong, suka menyanyi, suka lollipop. Tralalalala~ Tralalalala~

**51 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Deidara Bukan Cewek **Anak gembala kaleee

**Tobi Suka Lollipop **Ih, abang Dei salah! Tobi anak baik tau!

**Deidara Bukan Cewek **Yayayaya *jawaban malas meladeni anak autis*

* * *

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Ada apa dengan diriku? Mengapa diriku menjadi error seperti ini? *pundung*

**53 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Kakashi IchaIcha Lovers **Kasian sekali dirimu, nak

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Hiks hiks srot!

**Lee si Alis Tebal **Mana semangat masa mudamu, Kiba?

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Lenyap

**Lee si Alis Tebal **A-apa? *pingsan*

**Kakashi IchaIcha Lovers **H-hei, kenapa kau pingsan? O.O

**Gai Gigi Kinclong **Mengapa dirimu pingsan, Lee?

**Lee si Alis Tebal ***bangun* t-tak apa

**Gai Gigi Kinclong **Huft.. Baguslah kalau begitu. Mari kita berangkat, Lee

**Lee si Alis Tebal **Baik! Kiba, jaga dirimu baik-baik

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Mau kemana? Ok

**Lee si Alis Tebal **Ke salonnya mpo Inem

**Gai Gigi Kinclong **Lee, kau salah menyebutkan nama. Lagipula itu kan tukang jamu

**Lee si Alis Tebal **Salah ya? *watados* Maksudku mba Susi

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Ha? Ngapain? O.O

**Lee si Alis Tebal **Ngelurusin rambut

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati ***mulut menganga*

**Gai Gigi Kinclong **Kakashi, pergi dulu ya. Bye.. CLING *memamerkan gigi*

**Kakashi IchaIcha Lovers **Bah! Kau belom sikat gigi ya? Itu ada sisa cabe nongol

**Gai Gigi Kinclong **Ah masa? *ngambil sisa cabe pake tangan* makasih udah ngasih tau. Kami berangkat!

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Astaga! =.='

* * *

**Tenten Cepol Dua **bertunangan dengan **Neji Mata Berpupil**

**58 menit yang lalu . Suka . Komentari**

**Naruto Tidak Baka **APA? *kamera di zoom*

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **Kakak?

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Gua ga salah baca, kan?

**Tenten Cepol Dua **Lebay lo, Nar -.-'

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Oi, Tenten. Gua ga salah baca, kan?

**Tenten Cepol Dua **Lo ga salah baca

**Hanabi Cewek Tomboy **Wahahaha, selamat Kak Neji dan Kak Tenten :D

**Tenten Cepol Dua **^/^

**Neji Mata Berpupil **Tenten, sudah kubilang hapus pemberitahuan ini /

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Ah Neji, tak usah malu-malu begitu XD

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Hinata, ayo kita susul Neji dan Tenten :D

**Hinata Bukan Rambut Mangkok **E-eh? O/O

**Neji Mata Berpupil **NARUTOOOO!

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Ada apa ya?

**Neji Mata Berpupil **CIH!

**Naruto Tidak Baka **Eh? Kenapa dengan dia? O.O"

**Tenten Cepol Dua **Naruto.. Naruto.. -.-'

**Kiba Jomblo Sejati **Baka tetap saja baka

* * *

**A/N : Akhirnya bisa kebuka juga akunnya, dan sekarang akun yang satu lagi lupa passwordnya =.='**


End file.
